Aging reprograms the arterial wall via proinflammation signals partially mediated by matrix metalloproteinases type II (MMP-2) activation;however, whether inactivation of MMP-2 could slow the arterial aging process remain undefined. This study shows that a triad of arterial proinflammatory molecules, monocyte chemoattractant protein-1 (MCP-1), and transforming growth factorVbeta 1 (TGFbetawzn and MMP-2 nconverging p-SMAD2/3 signaling and common transcription factor Ets-1n increases in FXBN rats with aging. Interestingly, 16-month-old rats treated daily with the MMP inhibitor (MMPI), PD166793 (5mg/kg) for 8 mo substantially inhibited arterial MMP-2 activation and attenuated an age-associated increase in systolic blood pressure(SBP), intima thickness (IT), media thickness (MT), MCP-1, TGF- beta1, p-SMAD2/3, and levels of ets-1 and collagen I . Further, in vitro studies show that exposure of young VSMC to MCP-1 via its receptor, CCR-2 signaling, increase TGF- beta1 and MMP-2 activity, and conversely, exposure of young VSMC to TGF- beta1 increases levels of MCP-1, and MMP-2 activation, both to levels of untreated old cells. Collagen deposition and VSMC invasion capacity resulting from this autocatalytic signaling triad are effectively reduced by a neutralizing MMP-2 antibody. Thus, inactivation of MMP2, a breaker of local proinflammation loop signaling, could be a novel approach to the prevention of arterial aging.